Day the Multiverse Burned
"The Day the Multiverse Burned" also referred to as "The Great Betrayal", "The Day of Ruin" and "The Day of Destruction" is the resulting conflict that occurred when the Combines and Chimeras (apart of the Combine-Chimeran Alliance) betrayed the Axis and attacked the Multiverse at large, even if a civilization wasn't directly involved in the war, in a large stale assault that killed trillions across the Multiverse, if it wasn't for the direct military intervention of the Third Human Republic, many historians believed that the Multiverse would haven been conquered in a five month period with the Alliance, Axis and Coalition annexed by the Combines and Chimeras. This conflict help lead to the equally as devastating Wars of the Axis alongside the Great Battle of Endor. History This nightmarish event, this widespread death, destruction and general chaos, caused many to fear for the future. At first, the Combine-Chimeran Alliance was winning the war, slaughtering anyone who gets in their way. But the tide turned when the Third Human Republic started to directly intervene, militarily, allowing the Alliance to lick their wounds and laugh their invasion of Combine and Chimeran space, to finally put an end to the gruesome First Multiverse War. People Involved Combine-Chimeran Alliance (the Empire of the Combine Race and the Chimeran Empire) * Emperor Yiloala Olpimakia Kutarukia * Jordan Shepherd (Daedalus) Alliance of Nations * Jonathan J. O'Neill * BJ Blazkowicz * Commander Bly * RC-1138 * Jeffrey Sinclair * James T. Kirk * Jean-Luc Picard * Anakin Skywalker * Luke Skywalker * Mara Jade * Han Solo * Raiden * John-117 * Worf * William T. Riker * Dr. Roman Shepard * Ivan Shepard * Natasha Shepard * Lena Oxton * John Sheppard * Teal'c of Chulak * Marian Hawke * Satya Vaswani * Ajay Ghale * Ashley Williams * David Anderson * Garrus Vekarian * Jacen Solo * Gial Ackbar * John MacTavish * Samantha Carter * Allison Jakes * Data (individual) Coalition of Independent States (Allied to the Alliance during this event) * Ru'afo * Sylvanas Windrunner * Amita * Pagan Min * Duras * Khan * Garrundei Cezar * Immortan Joe * Tyber Zann * Ka'hairal Balak * G'kar * Na'Toth * Elara * Fuhrer of the Fourth Reich * Noore Najjar * Araghast the Pillager * Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka * Gorgutz Ead Unter * Lady Vashj * Nen Yim * Silri * Nom Anor * Ta'lon * Warboss Grimskull Former Axis (Allied/Joined the Alliance during this event) * Valeera Sanguinar * Tiaan Jerjerrod * Lor'themar Theron * Sela (Romulan) * Number Six Various Axis Warlords (Independent) * Warlord Zsinj * Warlord Wilhelm Strasse * Warlord Gorkon * Warlord Sander Delvardus * Warlord AIt Convarion * Warlord Blitzer Harrsk * Warlord Treuten Teradoc * Warlord Morrigan * Warlord Ardus Kaine * Warlord Thrawn * Warlord Dukat * Warlord Artemis Zin * Warlord Ysanne Isard * Warlord Hans Fredrichsonn * Warlord Diego Almagro * Warlord Count Dooku * Warlord Anatoly Cherdenko Various formerly Independent Factions (Allied/Joined the Alliance/Coalition during this event) * Daisy Fitzroy * Dalek Emperor * Dalek Supreme * Cyber-Leader * Venom Snake * Sophitia Alexandra * Booker DeWitt * Comstock Twins * Gastone Crosse * Kazuhira Miller * Max Rockatansky * Tristan Durant Category:Battles